


Like Home

by yikescaninot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Kuroo tries his best, M/M, Past Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Post-Canon, daichi has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/pseuds/yikescaninot
Summary: Daichi could confidently say that he had a shit day. Kuroo cheers him up, but Oikawa has to go and open his big mouth.





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, first post. I'm not nervous, you are!  
> If this is well-received I fully plan on making this a series of the guys' hijinks living in the same building. Maybe even if it's not! This is fully self-serving trash, tbh. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below, or over on my [tumblr](https://yikescaninot.tumblr.com/).

Daichi felt confident in saying he had had an absolute shit day. It might have even been the worst day yet since moving to Tokyo for university, and that included the day he and Suga had returned to their shared apartment to find a pipe had burst while they were in class. It had taken days to fully clean up the mess, and water-damaged floorboards had to be replaced before they could finish moving furniture in.

It started like any standard BadDay™ did with his alarm not going off. He had made it to his first class on time, but that was his only receipt of good luck for the day. He had forgotten all relevant notebooks at home, and a professor had decided to have a pop quiz on top of assigning another paper. He had spilled his coffee two steps outside of the coffee shop he had just exited on his way to his fourth and final class of the day, and there had been a power outage at the gym he worked part-time at three days a week. He also shouldn’t have been surprised when he missed the last bus and had to walk an hour home.

No, Daichi was well and thoroughly done with the day. He unlocked the front door to his apartment complex and sighed heavily, glancing to the time on his cellphone. If he managed to fall asleep in twenty-seven minutes he could still get at least six and a half hours of sleep. That didn’t include the time it would take to catch up on the 99+ notifications his phone showed for texts and group chats, so he resolved to look at them in the morning, in no mood to do so tonight. The stairs leading to the fourth floor took an eternity. When he could see the landing to his floor, his shoulders sagged with relief. Maybe Suga put leftovers in the fridge for him. Or had his shower earlier so Daichi could have a bath. Maybe the apartment was empty and he could enjoy the silence before bed. Maybe -

“Shit!” he hissed in pain when he tripped halfway up the last flight, his shin bouncing off the edge of the stair. He paused a moment, waiting for both anger and pain to fade before he pushed himself up and walked the rest of the way to his apartment door.

He could hear the TV through the front door and he bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. He clutched his key tightly enough to leave indents in his palm and exhaled slowly before moving to unlock the door.

“Daichi, we adopted some strays!” Suga announced cheerfully from his armchair in the corner of the main room when he finally pushed the door open.

Three heads swung around the back of the couch to look at him, each with their own version of a shit-eating grin.

Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo lived in the building, too, much to Daichi’s everlasting chagrin. Oikawa roomed together two floors up with Iwaizumi, while Bokuto and Kuroo were just across the hall. Despite their own apartments being perfectly fine, Daichi came home more often than not to at least one of them hanging out in his. Sometimes Suga was home, sometimes he wasn’t. Daichi frequently contemplated changing the locks.

“Oya?”

“Oya, oya?”

“What does that even _mean_? Dai-chan -”

He narrowed his eyes at them and barked a firm “no” before stomping into his bedroom and shutting the door. He didn’t have the energy to play host, or deal with any of them in general tonight.

He had just finished throwing his clothes from the day into his laundry basket and tugging on a pair of old gym shorts when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Fuck off, Suga, I’m not in the mood tonight.”

The door cracked open so Kuroo could poke his head in.

“Oho? I didn’t know it was like that with you two, Sa’amura.”

Daichi groaned slightly into his hands, feeling the tips of his ears burn. He sat on the edge of his bed with a grunt and ran a hand through his hair.

“What do you want, Kuroo?”

Taking it as invitation, Kuroo slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. They both ignored the whistles from the other side of the door. He sat down beside Daichi on the bed and set a hand on his back. In moments like these, when it was just the two of them, there was less hesitation in physical contact, although neither would be quick to admit the level of comfort they found in each other’s presence.

“Bad day?” Kuroo questioned softly, his usual smirk traded in for a look of quiet contemplation.

Daichi snorted and shook his head. “Anything that could have gone wrong today, did,” he started. As he recounted his misfortune for Kuroo, he leaned into the warm touch. His shoulders lowered slowly, releasing the tension he hadn’t realized accumulated throughout the day, and occasionally gesturing with a hand for emphasis. He didn’t dare look at Kuroo; his high school rival would see the frustration in his eyes and say just the thing to either break him or make it better, and Daichi wasn’t in a gambling mood.

Kuroo whistled low, his eyebrows up near his hairline, when Daichi finally finished.

“One hell of a day, captain. There’s one silver lining to all of this,” Kuroo mused, his hand absently rubbing the other’s back. When Daichi only grunted for him to continue, his head low, Kuroo smiled. “At least it didn’t rain.”

“What the fuck, Kuroo?” Daichi spun around to look at him, aiming a soft punch for his gut. “Aren’t you in here to make me feel better?” He may have been frowning, but the shadow in his eyes had started lifting. Shitty day or not, Kuroo’s presence usually made things better.

Kuroo laughed, doubled over slightly before he pulled Daichi into his arms and hugged him close. If he was surprised by Daichi’s arms looping around his waist to keep them together, he didn’t show it. They sat like that, Daichi tucked under Kuroo’s chin, until Kuroo felt Daichi relax completely some time later.

Daichi pulled back slightly, leaning back far enough that he could look up at Kuroo without having to remove his arms from around the other’s waist. He could still see concern in Kuroo’s amber eyes, but more than that, the other looked content. A small smile found its way onto Daichi’s face and he leaned his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder. He mumbled a quiet thank-you before pulling his arms back finally and standing up. His arms reached over his head in a stretch, then dropped for him to roll his shoulders loose as he turned to fish out a comfortable shirt to put on. With his back turned, he missed the redness that covered Kuroo’s face as the other watched him. Daichi looked over his shoulder when Kuroo slid off the bed to stand as well.

“The guys have been waiting patiently all night to tease you, Sawamura. Wouldn’t be nice to keep them waiting.”

“How rude of me,” Daichi mumbled flatly before following Kuroo out of his room.

Daichi’s frown only deepened when four heads swivelled towards them. He shouldn’t have been surprised at the newest addition to the group. He nodded to Iwaizumi in greeting, not breaking stride as he picked up a throw pillow and smacked it upside Bokuto’s head. A smile quirked on his face slightly at the squak Bokuto gave before dropping to sit on the two-seater and sank back, wiping a hand down his face tiredly.

“Long day, Dai?” Suga asked, still curled up on his armchair, but now with a blanket tucked around him.

“Very.”

Oikawa looked back and forth between the two as Kuroo sat down next to Daichi. His eyes narrowed on Kuroo, eyeing up his still faintly flushed features, before grinning and clapping his hands together.

“A bit quick but hey, whatever works to cheer up Dai-chan, eh, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asked smoothly, grin still firmly in place.

Kuroo sputtered in his attempt to respond, but Suga saved him the embarrassment. Somewhat.

“Nah, nothing fun happened while Kuroo was in there. We would have heard it. Daichi’s not a quiet lay.”

“Suga!” Daichi protested, covering his face with an arm and sinking further into his seat. Kuroo next to him started coughing, leaning over the armrest with a face just as red as his old volleyball jersey.

Bokuto burst out laughing, eyes wide in surprise.

“Suga,” Oikawa whined. “You’re no fun. How do you know that anyways?”

“Personal experience?” Suga shrugged.

“Can we not get into this tonight? Please?” Daichi grumbled from under his arm, missing the look of shock on their guests’ faces.

“But I thought those two were together!” Oikawa gasped, pointing at Daichi and Kuroo. He turned to Iwaizumi quickly, eyes bright.

“Kuroo wishes,” Bokuto snickered before shriveling under the look from his roommate. There was a pause and then, “I think I left the kettle on. Bye!” Before anybody could say anything, he vaulted himself over the back of the couch and dashed out of the apartment. They heard the door across the hall slam shut with a cackle and distant “‘kaaaashiii.’”

“Nope, nuh uh, not happening, Shittykawa. You’ve stirred enough shit for one night,” Iwaizumi said with a frown, clamping a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth before Oikawa could say anything else. He cast an apologetic look at Kuroo and Daichi, the latter of which was staring at the former in surprise, then pushed Oikawa to stand.

“But, Iwa-chan, my knee hurts.” Oikawa pouted.

“Fine.”

 There was a moment when Oikawa looked smug as Iwaizumi leaned down to pick him up, and then there was a shriek. Iwaizumi waved a hand briefly in farewell as he head out the door, Oikawa slumped over his shoulder like a sack of sad, pouty potatoes. The remaining three in the apartment sat in silence, listening to Oikawa complain, gradually growing quieter as he was carried to the end of the hall where the elevator was.

 “Well, would you look at the time,” Suga beamed at them before hopping up from his chair and shuffling to the other bedroom, keeping his blanket wrapped around himself.

 Daichi and Kuroo sat in silence that, for the first time, was almost awkward.

 “Uh…”

 Daichi turned to face Kuroo at the noise.

 “So, you and Suga, huh?” Kuroo laughed nervously, a hand on the back of his neck. He stood slowly, looking anywhere but Daichi. “Guess it makes sense, with your history and now living together. I think I read into things incorrectly. Sorry for overstepping.”

 Daichi frowned, a small flutter of panic in his chest at the hurt look in Kuroo’s eyes. When Kuroo turned for the door, the panic flared and Daichi’s hand shot out, grabbing onto the back of Kuroo’s shirt.

 “Kur- Tetsurou, please. Let me explain.” He stood quickly, hesitating when Kuroo wouldn’t look at him, but taking it as a good sign the other hadn’t pulled away yet. “Suga and I- we- what I mean to say is-” He huffed in frustration, his free hand balling into a tight fist as he fought for the words. “We’re not together. We were for a short time in highschool, but we realized we weren’t as good together as boyfriends as we were as friends. He’s my best friend. Yeah, occasionally we sleep together, but that’s only because it was convenient for the both of us and I never thought I had a chance with you.”

 Kuroo’s shoulders tensed slightly, and he glanced back to Daichi. He could see the frustration in Daichi’s averted eyes; could see the flush that had crept its way up his neck into his face.

 “With me?” Kuroo echoed, his expression carefully neutral.

 Daichi nodded. Kuroo watched him a moment; took in the fatigue that weighed down the other’s features, and the way he still held onto Kuroo’s shirt like he was afraid of Kuroo drifting away if he let go. He could see the bruise forming, dark and angry, on Daichi’s shin from where he tripped on the stairs. He had never thought of Daichi as anything other than strong, dependable and confident, but he could easily see how one bad day tore that all down and left him the barely-adult he was.

 Kuroo turned fully to face Daichi and he reached his hands up, palms cradling Daichi’s cheeks. He smiled at the way Daichi leaned into the touch without hesitation, eyes closing.

 “Oh my god, kiss already!” Suga hissed from the other side of his door.

 “Shut up, Suga,” both Daichi and Kuroo shouted back.

 When Kuroo looked back down to Daichi, he was relieved to see amusement swirling in the other’s dark eyes, more prominent than the uncertainty that still lingered. He huffed out a soft laugh and pressed a kiss to Daichi’s forehead.

 “Sawamura Daichi, I like you. I have liked you probably since our first practice match in high school. I definitely have liked you since you crushed us at Nationals. I’m sorry this has been dragged out as long as it has. I honestly thought it was obvious I was flirting with you. Everyone else picked up on it.”

 “Kuroo, you flirt with everybody.”

 Kuroo looked up at the ceiling a moment, sighing heavily, before he leaned down to catch Daichi in a kiss, his hands guiding the other up to meet him. Daichi hummed his approval against Kuroo’s lips, and the stone that had dropped heavy in his stomach when he thought Daichi and Suga were together shifted. It heated and turned molten, curling low in his stomach as Daichi kissed him back just as enthusiastically. Kuroo didn’t see fireworks, and time didn’t stop, but Daichi fit against Kuroo like a puzzle piece. He could kiss Daichi forever, he thought.

 Daichi pulled back after a moment, his pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed. He looked up at Kuroo, licking his lip slightly before smiling.

 “Does this mean I can confidently ask you out for supper tomorrow after practice?” Daichi asked, an eyebrow quirking.

 Kuroo chuckled, placing another quick kiss on Daichi’s lips before nodding with his usual crooked grin.

 “Yes, you can. I’ll even accept.”

 Daichi snorted and pushed him towards the door.

 “How charitable of you,” Daichi said with a chuckle. He stepped forward, leaning Kuroo back against the door with another kiss. This time the kiss was slow and thorough, Daichi’s hand resting on the side of Kuroo’s neck, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling into the kiss. Kissing Kuroo felt right; he had fit into Daichi’s life as easily as if he were made to fit into it, and kissing him wasn’t a rush of awkward stumbling as they tried to find what worked. It just did. He hoped he wasn’t alone in that thought. “And thank you,” he finally said. “I really appreciate you coming to cheer me up tonight.”

 “Anything for you, handsome. Actually check your phone tomorrow, I’ll text you.” With a wink Kuroo disappeared out the door and across the hall.

 Daichi shut the door behind Kuroo, but not before hearing a loud “BRO, GUESS WHAT” from the neighbouring apartment. He laughed faintly and wiped a hand down his face before turning back around. Suga was leaning in his bedroom doorway looking at Daichi with an exaggerated troubled look.

 “Guess this means I have to actually work to find love now,” he said with a fake swoon, leaning heavier against the doorframe. When Daichi scowled at him, his smile softened. “Seriously, Dai. I’m happy for you. Now go to bed before you drop where you stand.”

 He nodded and went to his room, collapsing onto his bed without a second glance towards his homework. His phone notification light was blinking at him, and he sighed heavily, rolling onto his side to turn on the screen.

              >>[23:34] Space Slut:

_I’m sorry, Dai-chan! Please don’t hate me! ヾ((●＞□＜)ﾉ_

_I had no idea!_

_Dai-chaaaan~ (;﹏;)_

               >>[23:42] Space Slut:

_YOU MADE UP AND MADE OUT_

_I DID THIS_

_I MADE THIS HAPPEN_

_ヽ(´∇´)ノ　(∇´ノ)　ヽ(　　　)ノ　(ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ_

He contemplated answering, but decided that was a tomorrow problem. Iwaizumi had probably already scolded him.

He scrolled through the group chat the six of them had, his expression blank as he skims the messages. Nothing in there, either, that needed his immediate attention. Other than that, all he had were a couple messages from Suga asking things like when he would be home, if he wanted supper, if he thought they should invite Asahi over to make sure he hadn’t stressed himself to death over his course load, and several pages worth from Kuroo. He bit back a smile before opening the messages.

                >>[08:12] NiceGuy™ (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Morning, captain. Just saw you sprint out of the apartment._

_Running a bit late today are we?_ ( ͡W ͜ʖ ͡°)

               >>[09:56] NiceGuy™ (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Suga said you forgot your lunch_

_Lunch date? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

               >>[11:14] NiceGuy™ (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

_I’ll take that as a no!_

_Don’t forget to eat, Sawamura!_

               >>[14:29] NiceGuy™ (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

_You forgot to eat_

_I don’t even have to ask_

_Let me know what you want and I’ll pick something up on the way home_

               >>[19:01] NiceGuy™ (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Saw you on your way to work_

_You look like shit, Sawamura_

_Call me on your break, I’ll bring you food_

               >>[22:21] NiceGuy™ (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Did you miss your bus?_

_At least it’s not raining!_

 Daichi covered his eyes with his forearm, laughing silently. It shouldn’t have been funny, but it was. He glanced down when his phone vibrated in his hand.

                >>[00:02] NiceGuy™ (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

_I’m bringing you breakfast so you wake up on time and actually eat_

_You can’t stop me_

_Night, Daichi ( ˘ ³˘)❤_

He smiled and plugged his phone back in, double- and triple-checking his alarm to make sure it was set for the morning.

Daichi felt confident in saying that he had an absolute shit day. But he also felt confident in saying that tomorrow would be better. 

 


End file.
